Casters are well known in the furniture industry as a device for allowing furniture to roll across floors. Casters are a particularly common attachment to bed frames and store displays. Traditionally in order to withstand the pressure and weight of beds, people on the beds, and weighted store displays, the yoke of bed frame casters have been made from metal. In order to reduce cost and weight it is desirable that a caster be manufactured with plastic parts.